


Team Red

by silkyterrier34



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Daredevil Season 03 Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Team Bonding, Team Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyterrier34/pseuds/silkyterrier34
Summary: Wilson Fisk has escaped from prison. It's up to three individuals to send him back. One wants to protect his friends and city, one wants help and prove himself, and one just wants to be violent.Together, they create: A Shitstorm! (But like... a really fun shitstorm.)Rated M due to swearing and dirty jokes. Basically, the rating is because of Deadpool.





	1. Let's Get to Know 2 of Our Boys, Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that the next story I'd write would be showing the direct aftermath of Infinity War, but I ran into a bunch of problems. There were scenes that required so many characters that it was hard to give them equal attention and to clearly show who was doing/saying what. I realized the story would be a lot better as a comic, only to be reminded that I can't draw.
> 
> Which is why I decided to move onto a story that I was planning to write after that one...
> 
> I've loved the idea of Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Deadpool teaming up since I saw the concept on the internet. An idea on how they would meet inevitably came to mind and began building on as I thought about it more. So far, I've had a blast writing it and I hope you have a blast reading it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's school goes on lockdown and Wade wants to beat the crap out of some bad guys. But before that, Kingpin gets ready to escape prison.

Wilson Fisk sat in his cell, classical music playing to help him focus. His timing couldn't be off due to excitement.

The Devil had seemingly died only to suddenly reappear. After the snap, not much was heard, but there was enough evidence to support that he hadn't joined half of Fisk's subordinates in the Soul Stone. Now, with everyone back in this reality, Daredevil was no doubt trying to ensure that Hell's Kitchen goes back to a sense of normality. He had to be tired. Vulnerable.

He hadn't been able to confirm if Murdock or Nelson had been affected by the snap. As far as he knew, they were alive, and would assume so until proven otherwise. It's hard to get revenge on dead men.

But if his hunch was right, if the Devil of Hell's Kitchen was alive, then Murdock would be too.

"Sir." Fisk looked toward the entrance of his cell to see a fellow prisoner. "Guards say the truck should be here within the next ten minutes. Is now the time to get everyone ready?"

"No," said Fisk, "Wait until they're five minutes out. If it's true that the truck has access to Ryker's cameras, we need to give him as little time to react as possible. Does everyone know the plan?"

"The plan's been explained so much that they could recite it in their sleep."

"Good." Wilson smiled. He could practically feel the sun beaming onto his skin and the fresh air clearing out the prison's stale air from his lungs.

Today had to go perfectly. This was the only time since his arrival that an incoming vehicle and its occupants were so defenseless. Failure would mean not only no non-armored vehicles in the future, but even more security measures for the regular vehicles that he already deemed too risky to try and overtake. (Of course, he had enough power to simply demand to be released, but that would ruin his future plans.)

He needed to get out. He  _would_  get out.

* * *

Peter had been one of the first people to finish the test. With no homework to do in the meantime, he simply doodled in his notebook. He wasn't much of an artist, but he did like drawing spiderwebs and other simple shapes and symbols. At least he enjoyed it enough to get through the last class of the day.

Ned, who sat next to him, slid a notebook over so that it was between the two of them. Peter paused his work to take a look at what his best friend wanted him to see.

_So where are we going to have the Planet of the Apes marathon tonight?_

Peter quickly scribbled a reply.

_Mr. Stark says we can't see it at the tower tonight. He and Cap are meeting with a bunch of lawyers today._

Ned sighed before writing again.

_I thought Team Cap was pardoned._

_Yeah, but they still have to fix the Accords._

Not pardoning the Avengers for acting without approval would have been political suicide for many members of the UN. Not only did Team Cap break the law during the Civil War, but all of the Avengers had done something without permission since. It's not like everyone was going to wait for the UN to approve their mission as Thanos destroyed half of the universe. Now it's apparent that the Sokovia Accords as they are were too strict. The newly reformed Avengers aimed to fix that.

As the last person turned in their test, the classroom's phone rang, startling almost everyone in the room. The teacher, Miss Daniels, rolled her eyes as she answered the phone. Ned, meanwhile, had finished another message.

_We'll have to have it at your apartment. My mom says we're having visitors at our house tonight. Not lawyers. Family friends. What time are you going to be home from your internship?_

_Definitely should be home by_

"Bad news everyone. We're under a code yellow."

Peter paused his message as the news sank in. Students around him looked nervously at each other and began fidgeting. He let himself relax a little as his spider-sense didn't go off and Miss Daniels seemed very calm even as she locked the door.

"Should we get under our desks?" asked a student.

Miss Daniels returned to her own desk. "That's for a code red. Code yellow just means we can't leave the classroom. I wouldn't worry about anything. There's just something happening in New York. The office didn't even bother to tell me what's going on."

Without thinking, Peter stood, mentally preparing himself to become Spider-Man. Whatever was happening, it's enough for the school to go on lockdown. He had to help.

Just one problem. Everyone heard him stand and now all eyes were on him.

"Mr. Parker?"

He said the first thing that came to mind. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Miss Daniels seemed sympathetic, but shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't let you yet."

"But-but it's an emergency!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, but you can't leave the room until we're given the all clear. You probably won't have to wait long."

Peter felt his teeth clench as he got more desperate and his cheeks redden as he got more embarrassed. He looked to Ned in a silent plea for help.

Ned stood up too. "What if he can't hold it? I mean... you told us yourself that we have nothing to worry about, so... why not just let him go?"

"I'd get in trouble, and we won't be in a lockdown for very long. Now please, both of you sit down."

They complied, albeit hesitantly. Peter couldn't think of a way to get out of the room. At least not in a way that wouldn't get him or Ned in serious trouble. He got out his phone to find out if running off would be worth the lifetime detentions.

* * *

Wade shoved mouthful after mouthful of pancakes in his mouth as he sat in the apartment he shared with Vanessa. He was wearing nothing but briefs at the table, his suit haphazardly tossed on the sofa.

Vanessa entered the kitchen. "Hey. You need to see the news."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," he said before adding more syrup to what was left of his breakfast.

"It's not about you this time." She sat her phone next to his plate. A news article was on the screen.

**KINGPIN ESCAPES**

He looked at Vanessa. "Wilson Fisk?"

"Yeah. Caught a delivery truck by surprise and got away."

"Do you think he's hiring mercenaries?"

Vanessa crossed her arms and silently challenged him to say just what he was implying.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding... mostly. I'll stick to being a lovable, charming antihero. But while we're on the subject of money and the Kingpin, do you think there's going to be a little reward for his capture?"

"The X-Men aren't going to be very happy if you just walk into a police station and reveal that you exist."

New York was already suspicious of Deadpool's existence, but Wade was too stealthy to be caught and eye witnesses were generally too scared to say anything. People who do describe his feats aren't even believed. Captain America surviving a bullet to the gut? Believable. Iron Man being stabbed, but then fixing it with his own technology? Also believable.

But some dude in red getting stabbed in the head, shot multiple times, ripped in half, and being able to walk it off? To most people, that's still outside the realm of possibility, and in all honesty, Wade preferred flying under the radar.

So did the X-Men. And if Deadpool was caught, he could unintentionally lead the authorities straight to them.

Wade groaned. "Why should I care about what they think?"

"I don't think there's going to be a reward," said Vanessa, "I only told you about Fisk because it's been a couple weeks since you've kicked someone's ass."

"I do love kicking ass," he said before eating more pancakes.

She continued, "And since this isn't mutant related, I bet the X-Men won't bother you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for work." She picked up her phone and left the room.

Wade swallowed his food before turning toward the people reading this fanfic. "Buckle your seat belts, Motherfuckers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things. 1) I'm not a huge fan of breaking the fourth wall, but it would just be unnatural for Wade not to. Nevertheless, it probably won't happen as often as in the movies. 2) This fic supposedly takes place after Deadpool 2, but I've had to change a few things so that it's compliant with the MCU. 3) I promise that this fic is going to get funnier as time goes on. Especially when all of Team Red meets!
> 
> I already have the next couple of chapters written out because I was so excited to make this story. I'm going to post the next chapter in a couple of days so that you guys can have time to review this one.


	2. Spider-Man is a Spider-Teen: A Realization by Matthew Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Nelson & Murdock, the latter of which accidentally discovers Peter's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the tags, this isn't compliant with season 3 of Daredevil because I haven't seen it yet. In this story, Matt and Foggy restarted Nelson and Murdock before Avengers: Infinity War. Those avocados at law can't stay away from each other for long!

As it turns out, Miss Daniels was right about how long the lockdown would be. By the time Peter had figured out that it was an escape from Ryker's that caused the code yellow, it was deemed safe to leave.

While he would normally stop at Mr. Delmar's store and then go on patrol, he decided to make his way to the recently repurchased Stark Tower. Peter hoped Mr. Stark hadn't already started interviewing lawyers.

He didn't bother to stop at the front desk as he entered the elevator. "FRIDAY, is it okay if I see Mr. Stark now?"

"Of course," the AI answered as the doors closed. Judging by her answer, the interviews must have not started yet. Good.

He took his phone out of his pocket, the news article about Wilson Fisk's escape ready for Mr. Stark to see. Peter honestly didn't know much about Fisk. He knew he was a criminal that operated in Manhattan, but Peter had never come across him. Judging from the article, he was pretty dangerous, and it took a lot of effort to send him to prison in the first place.

The elevator doors opened and FRIDAY told him what room Mr. Stark was in. Thanking her, he stepped out of the elevator and began jogging to Mr. Stark's location. When he finally made it to the room, he knocked on the door and entered.

"Have you seen the news?!" Peter exclaimed before freezing.

Apparently, the interviews had begun after all. In the room was a table, Mr. Stark and Cap sitting on one side, and two people Peter didn't recognize sitting on the other. One man had blond hair and had a stack of papers in his hands. The other had short, brown hair and was wearing sunglasses with red lenses.

Peter began explaining himself, "Sorry. FRIDAY said I could see Mr. Stark, but it looks like you're busy."

Mr. Stark waved him in. "Don't worry about it, Kid. Nelson, Murdock, this is my intern, Peter Parker. Pete, this is Nelson and Murdock."

As Peter approached the table, he held out his hand for the blond lawyer, Nelson if Mr. Stark gestured right, to shake. "Pleased to meet you."

Nelson shook his hand. "Likewise."

Peter then silently offered his hand to the lawyer with sunglasses. Instead of shaking his hand like he thought he would, Murdock just continued to sit there. His arm hovered in the air as an awkward silence filled the room.

Cap was the one who finally spoke, "Peter."

He looked to Cap to see him pointing to the corner of the table nearest to Murdock. When Peter followed the gesture to see a white cane leaning against the table, the pieces finally came together.

"Oh!" he said, "Sorry! I'm holding out my hand for you to shake, Sir."

To Peter's relief, Murdock didn't seem offended by what just happened. He even offered a polite smile. "Believe me, you're not the first person that's done that."

Peter and Murdock finally shook hands, but as soon as they grabbed each other's hand, Murdock made an expression that Peter couldn't quite place. Maybe it was a bit of confusion and surprise.

"Is everything okay?" asked Peter.

Murdock released Peter's hand. "My apologies. I thought I felt something on your hand."

Looking at his hand, Peter didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Mr. Stark asked, "So, what did you want to talk about? Girl troubles, grades, your projects?"

Peter looked to the two lawyers before answering. "It's classified."

It didn't take very long for Mr. Stark, or Cap for that matter, to understand what Peter meant. Mr. Stark excused himself and led Peter out of the room. The two of them entered an empty room a few doors down, so no one would overhear them.

"Thank God you got me out of there," said Mr. Stark, "The guys are nice, but I was going insane with boredom. What's up?"

Peter gave him his phone. "So, apparently this guy named Wilson Fisk and a few other guys escaped Ryker's today. I don't know much about him, but I figured the police might need some help arresting him again."

Mr. Stark skimmed the article. "I know about this guy. I think he disguised a bunch of his criminal activity as a construction company."

"So what do we do?"

He handed back the phone. "As a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, this is too big for you to tackle."

"What?!" Peter exclaimed in disbelief. "But you made me an Avenger on that spaceship, remember?!"

"One, I was about to say that as an Avenger, you're overqualified. Two, that was a special occasion. You're an honorary Avenger. Meaning that you help out on some missions where I can keep an eye on you."

"I also took down the Vulture Guy. That has to count for something, doesn't it?!"

"Fisk has way more lackeys working for him and he'll kill at the drop of a hat. And that's just part of the reason why I want you to stay away from him.

"Well, what are the other reasons?"

Mr. Stark gripped his left wrist, a sign Peter learned that meant he was getting anxious. Immediately, he felt guilty for making Mr. Stark feel that way. While Stark was anything but fragile, the man was having a hard enough time as it is nowadays.

He finally answered, "Look, as much as I hate to say it, we need to keep our noses clean until we can amend the Accords. As an honorary Avenger, that includes you. Of course, if you see Fisk or any of these escaped convicts while patrolling you can send an anonymous tip to the police or call me, but do not engage them. The last thing I want is for you to get seriously injured. Okay?"

Peter mulled over his options. Even if he was (sometimes) overqualified, he still wanted to help out. It took the police so long to finally lock Fisk up before and it would probably take them forever now. With his powers, they might be able to get him off the streets sooner. At the same time, Mr. Stark had been overprotective of Peter ever since he returned from the Soul Stone. While Peter only remembered bits and pieces from when he disintegrated, Mr. Stark was seemingly haunted by that moment. There was no need to add to his worries while he already had negotiations and was putting the Avengers back together.

He decided that New York City needed him, but what Mr. Stark didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Okay. I'll play it safe."

Suspicious, Stark said, "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't like it, but I don't want to put the future of the Avengers at risk by causing a scene. Also, I still remember what happened with the ferry."

Smiling, Mr. Stark ruffled Peter's hair. "Thanks, Kid. You're doing the right thing. Now go patrolling, and then have fun with your Planet of the Apes marathon. I'll stick to these boring interviews."

* * *

Matt was quiet as Captain America continued the interview, only talking when he needed to. His attention was mostly focused on the conversation in the room a few doors down. Through the shock of realizing that Spider-Man was in fact a teenager and that Wilson Fisk had escaped prison, he paid close attention to the rest of the conversation.

Captain America said, "Your records are impressive. My only concern is that you two have only been practicing for a couple of years."

Foggy offered, "Not only did we intern while at Columbia, but we feel that a lot of our cases provided experience equivalent to those who have practiced longer."

Tony Stark returned. Matt could hear his heart, which had been beating with anxiety minutes earlier, somewhat settling down. He could also hear Peter on his way to the elevator, probably planning on how he was going to face Fisk behind Stark's back.

Stark said, "We need to start the next interview, Cap."

Captain America nodded. "Thank you both for your time. We'll definitely be taking you both into consideration."

As quickly as he could without looking suspicious, Matt thanked Captain America and Stark before exiting, hoping to catch Peter at the elevator. It sounded like he stopped to tie his shoe, giving him and Foggy time to meet him.

As they got closer to the end of the hall, Foggy called out, "Hold the elevator!"

He heard Peter hold down a button to keep the elevator doors open. He only released it when everyone was inside.

Knowing Foggy, he wanted to discuss the interview. He had been very excited to meet the Avengers, and despite his professional demeanor, Matt knew that he was enthusiastic yet intimidated throughout the interview. However, Foggy wouldn't talk about it in front of Peter. Not if the supposed intern could relay information to Stark himself.

Matt cleared his throat. "So, who's in here with us?"

"Me... Peter." He sounded surprised, like he didn't expect to be spoken to.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. I have a question if you don't mind answering it."

Peter hesitated. "...Okay."

"I understand that you can't share with us what you and Mr. Stark talked about, but what news were you referring to when you first entered the room?"

"Oh that. I was talking about the prison break from Ryker's."

Foggy's heart rate skyrocketed. "Wait, what?!"

"Let me guess," said Matt, "Wilson Fisk was one of them."

Peter sounded astonished. "How did you know?"

"Orchestrating an escape is something he would do."

He heard Foggy whisper to himself, "Oh dear God."

"Personally," Matt continued, "I'm not worried about it."

Foggy groaned before he could stop himself. "Of course you aren't."

"Daredevil's probably already on the case. He'll send Fisk back to prison in no time."

Peter asked, "You mean the guy from Hell's Kitchen?"

"The one and only. He took on Fisk and won. I'm confident he can do it again without any trouble."

Foggy asked, "Can we talk about this back at the office? I really don't think this is the right place."

Deciding that he had done what he could to dissuade Spider-Man, Matt agreed. He was very dismayed when Peter showed no sign of rethinking his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Feel free to leave a response!


	3. Boys in Red with their Guy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy form a plan to protect themselves and (possibly) Spider-Man, Peter and Ned spend their movie marathon narrowing down places where Fisk could be hiding, and Weasel doesn't want to go on any adventures with Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this days ago, but Wade's part in this chapter just didn't feel right. I changed it from him at his apartment to him and Weasel talking at Weasel's bar.

Back at Nelson & Murdock, Foggy had just finished listening to Matt's story.

"Time out. You're telling me that the intern is  _the_ Spider-Man?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Matt clarified. "Even if I didn't overhear his conversation with Stark, his hand had little hairs all over it. It's how spiders are able to climb walls."

"But he's a kid! Kids don't run around New York stopping bad guys! They definitely don't take on aliens and half of the Avengers!"

Matt nodded. "At least they shouldn't. I don't think our conversation in the elevator changed his mind. I'll have to get to Fisk before he gets himself hurt. In the meantime, we need to stay low."

The confusion was evident in Foggy's voice. "Stay low?"

"Fisk wants revenge on both of us. Once he accomplishes more important tasks, we're in trouble."

Foggy groaned. "Dammit. What about Karen? Shouldn't she be more careful?"

Matt gave it some thought before answering. "Yes, but I also think she's safer than you and me. She's on Fisk's radar, but I don't think he's going to risk angering the Punisher."

He grimaced. "Right... That guy..."

"Nevertheless, the three of us should stay out of the office. This is the first place anyone would look."

"We could put a sign on the front door saying that we had water damage. We'll put our phone numbers at the bottom so clients can still reach us. When Fisk goes back to the pokey, we're free to resume as if nothing happened and we haven't lost any potential clients."

Matt had to agree that it was a doable plan. As much as a part of him screamed that he should take his friends and force them out of the state, he knew none of them would budge. The Defenders could take care of themselves, Claire was in the clear, and Karen probably wasn't a prime target. It was just Foggy and himself that he would have to worry about.

And Spider-Man if he decides to make the trip over from Queens.

Matt dug into his pocket in search of his phone. "I'll call Karen to tell her the plan."

He could hear Foggy picking up binders and papers from the nearby desk. "Good." Matt heard him pause in his movements. "Do we tell her about Parker?"

Having found his phone, Matt hesitated to continue. If Peter didn't care about keeping his identity secret, he would have revealed it ages ago. Matt was reminded of himself growing up. He remembered how important it was that no one knew that he had enhanced senses. He also remembered how it felt each time someone found out that he was Daredevil. He was concerned-dare he say even scared-for everyone who found out that Matt Murdock and Daredevil were one in the same. He also remembered the ugly feeling of exposure twisting uncomfortably in his gut.

Who knew Spider-Man's identity besides Stark? Did the rest of the Avengers know? His parents? If Peter knew that there were two more people running around that knew about his vigilante lifestyle, two people that weren't so much as his acquaintances, it would cause the same cocktail of emotions it did Matt.

He sighed before answering, "If I meet Spider-Man as Daredevil, I'll make it clear that I know who he is to scare him off. And while I trust Karen, I think he would be angry enough knowing that I told you."

* * *

That night, in Queens, Peter and Ned were sitting on the sofa for their  _Planet of the Apes_ marathon. However, with Wilson Fisk's recent escape, the movies were mostly white noise.

Knowing that she wouldn't approve of Peter's plan, the boys waited for her to go to the other room before Ned pulled out his laptop. Opening Google, the boys were able to look up Fisk's history.

Ned asked, "So you're basically going after a mob boss? Do you think this'll be anything like  _The Godfather_?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Mr. Stark says that his organization is more dangerous than Vulture's. Something about more buddies and that he's more willing to kill. Any clues as far as where he's hiding? We know he passed Queens before being lost in Manhattan, and Manhattan was where he did all of his work."

"It says here that he owned a bunch of construction sites. They were mostly abandoned after he went to prison. They're all cleared as possible hideouts by the police, but this reporter mentions how Fisk has policemen in his back pocket."

Peter highly doubted that that last part was true. Not only was it hard to wrap his head around police actually working with criminals, but if he truly had power over some cops, then why go through the trouble of escaping instead of getting his cop friends to release him? Even so, those construction sites could be worth checking out.

"How many does he have?" he asked.

Ned opened a map of Manhattan to reveal several red bubbles. "A dozen."

That wasn't the answer Peter was hoping for. Who could afford all of these places besides Mr. Stark? "Maybe we can narrow them down. Like that one." He pointed to one of the bubbles. "That one is way too close to Times Square to be a good hiding place."

Ned nodded. "Good idea. An evil lair should be isolated." He zoomed in so that the more crowded areas of New York were off the screen. "That gets rid of four."

Okay. Eight isn't too bad. He figured he might be able to eliminate some more. He went over what he knew about Fisk. He was a criminal, apparently really rich, has a bunch of people working for him, and went to prison over a year ago thanks to...

He asked Ned, "Does Daredevil work outside of Hell's Kitchen?"

"Daredevil?"

"I met a couple of lawyers today. They told me that Daredevil was the one that sent Wilson Fisk to jail, and if Daredevil caught him, then it had to have been in or around Hell's Kitchen. That's like ten blocks, right?"

Ned typed to narrow the search, leaving only five construction sites. "Any other ideas?"

"Not really. I can check out five places in one night. Do you mind pausing the movie while I'm gone?"

Ned shut his laptop. "You're going now? What about Aunt May?"

Oh right. She was still here. "Okay, okay... um... Can you cover for me?"

"What?! What do I tell her?!"

"Anything!" Peter said before rushing to his room.

Internally panicking, Ned paused the TV and began rehearsing the cover story.

* * *

There were very few people in Weasel's bar. Even though Wade was in full uniform, most of the patrons didn't give him a second glance. There were much weirder things to be seen in New York, so he only had to interact with one person as he sat at the bar.

Weasel continued talking to him. "So then, I wake up completely hungover, fully clothed, covered in chocolate, and my Red Robbins rewards card is missing."

Wade responded, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah! And I was so close to a free burger!"

"Still doesn't beat that time we went to Mardi Gras," said Wade as he stood, "I gotta go kill some bastards. You wanna come?"

Weasel shook his head. "Even if I wanted to, I'm too busy. Bar to tend, Wheel of Fortune to watch. That sort of thing."

"Ah. Well, if you change your mind, I'm going to be in Hell's Kitchen. Just follow the sound of gunfire." And with that, Wade was off to an "abandoned" construction site.

Little did he know that there were two other people with the same destination in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're about to meet!
> 
> What did you think? Let me know in the comments or I'll steal your Red Robbins rewards card! Not really, but I would still appreciate the feedback...

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things. 1) I'm not a huge fan of breaking the fourth wall, but it would just be unnatural for Wade not to. Nevertheless, it probably won't happen as often as in the movies. 2) This fic supposedly takes place after Deadpool 2, but I've had to change a few things so that it's compliant with the MCU. 3) I promise that this fic is going to get funnier as time goes on. Especially when all of Team Red meets!
> 
> I already have the next couple of chapters written out because I was so excited to make this story. I'm going to post the next chapter in a couple of days so that you guys can have time to review this one.


End file.
